


Space Family

by jedi_bria



Series: Space Family [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crew as Family, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Spacefamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_bria/pseuds/jedi_bria
Summary: They're just scandocs, faked scandocs at that.  Why is it so hard for Ezra to pick a fictional story that explains his place on The Ghost?  All this because he is a minor and needed to list a guardian.  His parents are out there somewhere, he can't just replace them, even for a forged document.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Space Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752859
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Space Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Season 1 not long after Empire Day and it is the first in a series of slice of life stories centered around our favorite Space Family.

Ezra sat at the dejarik table and absently ran his finger along the grid. Before him were several pieces of flimsy that he was _not_ avoiding looking at. No, he was here first, and these flimsies just appeared after he sat down. Nothing to do with him. 

They taunted him anyway. 

One read:  
_Name: Ezra Bridger  
_ _Mother: Deceased  
_ _Father: Kanan Jarrus_

Another one:  
_Name: Ezra Bridger  
_ _Father: Kanan Jarrus  
_ _Guardian: Hera Syndulla (Step Mother)_

A third:  
_Name: Ezra Bridger_  
_Guardian: Kanan Jarrus (Foster Parent)  
Guardian: Hera Syndulla (Foster Parent)_

This whole thing was stupid. Why did it matter so much? It’s not like they were real scandocs anyway. They just needed these for checkpoints and stuff like that. No one actually _cared_ what they said as long as it sounded plausible. 

Ezra cared. 

Mira and Ephraim Bridger would care. 

He folded his arms across his chest and turned his head so he couldn’t see them. 

Suuure, it was one thing to flash a one or two time use scandoc for landing purposes, or that time Hera had taken him to get some vaccines and they needed proof she was a guardian. Those didn’t count. They were temporary fixes to situations. 

It was another to have to choose one to be the main explanation. 

Hera had said to take his time, he could pick any of them he wanted and she and Kanan would support whatever story he wanted. It was just easier to have one ready to go so they didn’t have to run through a story check before each instance. 

The one exception to whatever he picked was on the medical one, which had both of them listed as guardians in case something went wrong, both would be authorized to have some say in his care without jeopardizing him with false blood ties to Kanan. And that just made sense. Even Sabine had submitted to finding a semi plausible way to say both of them were responsible for her care in case she was not able to. 

Ezra’s foot tapped against the floor as he tried very hard not to think about how he was betraying his parents. It’s bad enough that he left Lothal, how would they find him if they came back. 

It had been a little over seven years, they weren’t coming back. 

That thought made the hollow pit in his stomach grow wider. 

These were things that got safely locked away in the ‘don’t think about it ever’ box. Stupid Kanan for making him think about these things. Stupid Hera for her logic. Stupid ship for taking him away from where his parents might one day come back and look for him. 

“Careful, that brooding storm is going to ruin the nice paint job I did in here,” Sabine’s voice cut in. 

Ezra glared at her. Couldn’t she see he was having a moment. An _alone_ moment. 

Stupid ship, with it’s stupid roommate. No privacy anywhere. 

Sabine sighed and sat down, pushing a mug of something before him and keeping one to herself. 

It smelled good. 

Ezra didn’t make a move to touch it. 

“Can I tell you something?” She asked. 

He glared at her a bit, but it had lost some of its heat. He didn’t object though. 

Sabine sighed. “It’s weird on here sometimes. I mean we’re a family, and that’s easy to say and easy to do; looking out for each other and all that. But…” She trailed off. “The weird part comes in that while it’s one thing for Hera and Kanan to joke and call us ‘the kids,’ it’s another to think about how they’re actually looking after us. 

“I mean, I have a family, they’re alive. But they’re not really accessible, ya know?” She was playing with her mug handle. 

Ezra understood what she meant. It wasn’t something he could put into words, but he understood. 

“So when I sit back and think about how much Hera and Kanan look out for us, how much they act like parents, I used to wonder if I was cheating on my own family with a new one.” 

Sabine now had his full attention. 

“But then I realized there were kids all over the galaxy with two sets of parents from divorce or deaths or whatever, and I figured, if they can have two sets, why can’t I?” She continued. Although he was still getting the grasp of this force thing, he could tell her words were stronger than how she felt. She was nervous and worried about her conclusion and Ezra’s opinion of it mattered. “So I figured, my family, my birth family, is on Mandalore. But my real family is in space, on _The Ghost_. So I started thinking of them as my Space Family.” Her uncharacteristic nervousness was palpable. Ezra didn’t even need the force to sense her unease. 

“Space Family?” Ezra asked, “Like as a whole or more like Space Mom, Space Dad, Space... whatever the hell Zeb is?” 

That actually got a smile from her. She looked pretty when she smiled. Ezra was of the opinion that she should do it more often. He was not stupid enough to voice that thought out loud though. 

“Both really,” she admitted. 

Ezra could get on board with that. It sounded like an awesome idea. He could have his Real Parents and his Space Parents. “I like that.” 

Then he looked at the scandocs again and said, “But I don’t think Space Family is an official designation for the Empire.” 

“It should,” Sabine remarked, “they forced enough of us to find alternate families, they could at least give us a chance to give a distinction.” 

Ezra nodded and finally reached for the mug she had given him. It had a spicy sweet scent to it and it tasted really good. He thought it was one of her teas. One of the colorful tins marked _‘Sabine’s Touch this and DIE!!!’_ Somehow the thought that she shared some of her precious tea with him made him warmer inside… and it wasn’t the drink. 

“What should I pick for the scandocs?” There was no way he could choose. But maybe if he had some input from his Space Family, he could narrow it down. He wasn’t sure where she actually fit in with the idea of an overall family, but he’d take what he could get. 

“Hmmmm…” Sabine considered the flimsies before her. “You want something realistic that won’t raise too many questions.” She flipped through them. “Kanan is actually too young to be your dad, but that’s only if someone looks too closely, but if you pick that, he’ll probably alter his own age on the scandocs. And he does look a bit older anyway.” 

That had never occurred to Ezra. Kanan just seemed so… adult. He also had no frame of reference for that sort of thing. “How old is he?”

“Twenty-eight. No wait.. twenty-nine, he just had a birthday.” 

Was that old? It seemed old. Anything over twenty-five was obviously an adult. Also if Kanan was twenty-nine that meant he would have been… about fourteen when Ezra was born. Yeah, that’s a bit young to be his dad. Ezra tried to picture himself as a father right now and just couldn’t do it. 

“So I guess him being biologically my dad wouldn’t make sense on the scandocs.”

“Not necessarily. You look enough alike and like I said, he looks older.” Sabine was comparing two of the scandocs. “Foster kid would work too, but that may raise some questions about what happened with your real parents if they decided to ask, so you’d have to come up with a story for that.” 

“What are you listed as?” 

Sabine considered this for a moment before answering, “In the beginning we claimed I was Kanan’s niece or something, but now that I’m older they have me as Hera’s ward and learning a trade under her. As such, she gets medical rights and all that, and Kanan is listed as my second contact and I think they’re listed as married.” 

“Are they married?” It was something that had been bothering Ezra for a while. They acted like they were married, but they had separate rooms, and never seemed to show physical affection so it was odd. He had never found a way to ask. 

“No, “ Sabine snorted, “and they’re idiots. Both of them.” 

“So they’re Space Married?” Ezra offered. 

Sabine started laughing, “Yeah, I guess they are.” 

Somehow the knowledge that Kanan and Hera weren’t really married, but obviously _should_ be, gave Ezra the push he needed. “I think I’m going to go with Kanan as my dad and Hera as my stepmom.” 

Sabine smiled at him. “Good choice.” 

Ezra smiled back at his new Space Family and took a sip of his tea. Maybe fitting in here wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
